


Городская сказка

by Luchiana



Category: Original Work
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-19
Updated: 2011-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: В самую обычную, мирную жизнь могут постучаться внезапные перемены, но старый Город всегда благоволит тем, кто искренен.





	Городская сказка

Старая Рига устало вздохнула и сонно заморгала сотнями фонарей, разглядывая торопящихся по домам жителей. Даугава бесстрастно мчалась по проторенной дороге своего русла, бликуя вечерними огнями, которыми город освещал ее вечерний путь.

Неторопливо идущая по узким улочкам девушка с тугим, пышным хвостом темных, почти в кофе, русых волос и благородным профилем, венчавшимся тонким, вздернутым острым носом, чуть размахивала сумкой в такт заливаемой в уши музыке из плеера. МР3-шник болтался на шее, перепутавшись с многочисленными шнурками и подвесками, а низкие полусапожки из коричневой кожи со странным орнаментом задорно бряцали металлическими ремешками и цепочками, пританцовывая от уверенных и мерных шагов.

Войдя в квартиру, девушка сморщила носик и крикнула вглубь, на ходу скидывая обувь:

— Ева! Ты опять? Я же просила — кури на кухне!

Невнятный голос изобразил подобие ответа и стих.

— И ужин опять мне готовить? Ева!

Та, которую настойчиво звали Евой (вот он, предмет шуток и подколов с самого детства! Ненавистное христианство определенно должно было поплатиться за такую вопиющую несправедливость!), неспешно выползла из комнаты, полной душного сигаретного дыма, подперла плечом косяк и привычным жестом отправила за плечо прядь выкрашенных в иссиня-черный волос.

— А давай я напомню тебе, что в твою прошлую сессию всю работу по дому делала я, чтобы ты могла спокойно учиться, и теперь просто потребую компенсации?

Глубокий, но прокуренно-хриплый голос моментально согрел озябшую возвращенку, и девушка мигом сменила гнев на милость: порхающей походкой приблизилась, обняла за шею, коротким поцелуем обозначила свое негласное извинение, коротким «Фу!» — свое отношение к курению, обронила ворчливое «Ладно-ладно» и умчалась на кухню. Выглянула оттуда через секунду и, размахивая грязной поварешкой, поинтересовалась:

— Так ты ела или нет? На тебя готовить?

— Готовь. То, что ты видишь, было моим обедом.

— Обедом? А работа?

— Мы начинаем новый проект. Меня назначили помощником руководителя, так что я, на правах главной обязанной, выпросила разрешение работать дома.

— Здорово!

— Угу, — кивнула та и вновь исчезла в дверях.

Спустя час носительницу символа мирового грехопадения вновь выманило из табачно-компьютерного затворничества волшебным ароматом запеченных баклажанов и щедро снабженного специями мяса.

— У нас что, какой-то особый день? Я опять забыла о какой-то годовщине? — опасливо покосилась на сожительницу женщина.

— Что? Нет! Ничего такого! Просто захотелось. Ты ведь не против?

Какое там. Устоять против улыбки на миллион Ватт Ева не могла никогда.

— Ты иногда бываешь таким чудом, Илзе, — ответила она, усмехнувшись, и втянула носом волшебный запах.

— Руки иди мой, — скрывая смущение, отмахнулась девушка. — И комнату проветри. Чем ты там дышишь?

— Дымом, милая, дымом и дышу.

— Скоро и питаться им начнешь, — фыркнула Илзе и полезла в буфет за тарелками.

Когда ужин был кончен, обе сыто откинулись на спинки стульев. Ева потянулась, очертив руками большой круг, и лениво зевнула.

— Как там твои успехи? Эглитис опять придирался по каждому поводу и без?

— Он вообще заболел. От своего характера, наверно. Его подменяла аспирантка. Дала какое-то задание и всю пару просидела молча. По-моему, она нас боялась. Интересно, почему.

— Да уж, очень странно, почему это она вас боялась, — ехидно отозвалась Ева. — Три десятка неуемных болтушек, стебущихся по поводу и без — это, безусловно, самая милая и располагающая к себе компания.

— А что, не так, что ли? И ее дурацкое задание мы все выполнили.

— Ага. Коллективным разумом, полагаю.

— Ну так, коллективный же разум — один? Один. Значит, все по-честному!

— Ну, по-честному так по-честному. А я иду работать дальше.

— Всю ночь будешь сидеть?

— Нет, вряд ли. Часик от силы. Закончу с одной вещью и хватит с меня на сегодня.

* * *

Илзе доплела пояс, потянулась, разминая уставшие руки и спину, сложила инструменты и материалы в любимую шкатулку и отправилась хвастаться работой в комнату, где работала Ева. Обняла, щекой прижалась сперва к щеке, затем к плечу, дунула на макушку и отстранилась так же внезапно, как и возникла.

Ева ткнула мышью в синюю иконку дискеты, закрыла приложение и повернулась.

— Ты что-то хотела?

— Да! Тебя! — заявила Илзе, снабдив свое заявление сильным аргументом весом в три десятка белоснежных зубов. — Смотри, я закончила работу! Этот пояс пойдет к моему наряду на Лиго! И только попробуй мне сказать, что в этом году ты опять не поедешь со мной!

— Поеду, если отпрошусь с работы. Красивый узор. Где ты такой нашла?

— Придумала!

— Не лопни от гордости, — и, прежде чем последовала обиженная отповедь, Ева поднялась с рабочего кресла и запечатала губы девушки своими.

* * *

Они жили вместе второй год. Ева вряд ли забудет тот день, когда в переполненном кафе к ней подсела ослепительно солнечная девушка и с непосредственностью трехлетнего ребенка начала болтать и задавать вопросы, один за другим, не всегда дослушивая ответы. Это раздражало, но стоило открыть рот, чтобы одернуть непрошеную сотрапезницу, как та виновато улыбалась, и гнев таял, как майский снег.

Так они и познакомились. В принципе, мимолетная встреча в кафе не должна была иметь столь далеко идущего будущего, но судьбу не переспоришь: все козыри на её руках.

Месяц спустя, когда последнее воспоминание о болтушке из кафе выветрилось холодеющими осенними ветрами, Ева повстречала её вновь. Промокшее насквозь пальто и тонкие капроновые колготки пронизывал леденящий ветер, а до дому было еще далеко. Работа не ладилась, личная жизнь будто вообще забыла о ее существовании, и ничего не оставалось другого, кроме как пойти следом за внезапно возникшим посреди дождливого осеннего города маленьким разговорчивым солнцем.

Илзе тогда привела ее в крошечную однокомнатную квартирку, которую снимала напополам с сокурсницей. Правда, о том, что две студентки филфака делили не только кров, но и постель, стало известно достаточно быстро: ревнивая девица, не постеснявшись полуодетой незнакомки, закутанной в здешний махровый халат, устроила безобразную сцену, и, устав от бесконечных извинений своей благодетельницы, Ева как можно скорее сбежала из странного дома.

На следующий день Илзе встретилась ей на вокзале, когда вот-вот должен был отойти поезд до Гданьска. Ее новая знакомка выглядела не лучшим образом, а узнав, что вчерашняя вздорная девица попросту вышвырнула свою сожительницу из квартиры, каким-то безумным порывом отдала ей ключ от собственной съемной квартиры и со спокойным сердцем отправилась в гости к отцу.

Наполовину полька, Ева никак не могла определиться, кого же в ней больше: матери-латышки или поляка-отца. Впрочем, этот вопрос ее болезненной юности давно уже перестал чесаться и ныть, покрывшись коркой лет. Повидав родителя с его новой семьей, Ева вернулась неделю спустя и с удивлением обнаружила, что ее ждут.

Квартирка в две комнаты почти на окраине города, которую Ева снимала лишь в силу небольшой аренды и близости к работе, внезапно обрела привлекательность уюта. Это было почти как завести животное: ласкового, жизнерадостного щенка, который к тому же еще и готовил сам.

Незаметно и очень неожиданно для себя, Ева быстро привыкла к соседству (к хорошему ведь привыкаешь быстро), и не стала объявлять непрошенной квартирантке ни сроков съезда, ни размера квартплаты. Впрочем, Илзе сама настояла на том, чтобы оплачивать часть аренды и покупать иногда продукты домой.

Быт, а за ним и все остальное как-то наладилось само собой. Еве до сих пор не удавалось запомнить, в какой же день они из соседок превратились в сожительниц. Впрочем, об этом все равно никто не знал: мало ли девушек снимают вместе жилье, чтобы делить квартплату пополам?

Илзе была родом из Огре, поступила в Латвийский университет, на литературу и фольклор, раз в месяц на выходные уезжала к родителям, была увлечена народными традициями своей страны и состояла в клубе реконструкторов, который активно участвовал во всевозможных празднествах. Она вечно была чем-то занята, увлечена новым проектом клуба или исследовательским поиском в университете. Ее энергии, казалось, хватало на все. Еве ни разу не довелось видеть ее расстроенной или слушать жалобы на жизнь. Просто иногда Илзе вызывала какое-то жгучее желание обогреть и позаботиться, и Ева никогда не отказывала себе в этом маленьком удовольствии.

Так вот и протекала их мерно-мирная жизнь. Девушки мечтали каждая о своем, но с неизменной силой тянулись друг к другу, и их переплетенные пальцы по ночам словно соединяли два фрагмента большой мозаики Старой Риги.

* * *

Беда пришла, откуда не ждали. Впрочем, разве многие свои самые страшные беды мы можем предугадать?

Ева никогда не афишировала своих предпочтений. Коллектив на ее работе оказался не слишком любопытен, несмотря на то, что женский, и сама она о себе не слишком распространялась. Однако руководителем проекта, к которому была прикреплена Ева, назначили нового сотрудника. Андрис Лиепиньш обучался в Сорбонне, проходил стажировку в Гарварде, владел несколькими языками и сердцами всех сотрудниц фирмы, в которую пришел меньше месяца назад.

Что ж, новый так новый, пожала про себя плечами Ева, до тех пор, пока этот самый новый начальник не начал откровенно к ней клеиться. Отвергать чьи-то ухаживания Еве было не в новинку, но в этот раз парень оказался слишком назойлив. Включить режим полного игнора Ева не могла из-за проекта, а все прочее оказалось недейственным: Андрис всерьез вознамерился покорить единственное неприступное сердце (впрочем, волновали его совершенно другие ее органы), и вовсю использовал свое высокое служебное положение, а также совместное дело. К выходным Ева чертовски устала и раздраженно отмахивалась от всех и вся, мечтая провести хотя бы законный выходной в полном одиночестве: у Илзе в планах была какая-то выставка народного прикладного искусства.

Вопреки ожиданиям в воскресное утро Илзе никуда не умчалась, и когда Ева, лениво вытягивая из-под одеяла поочередно то руки, то ноги, неторопливо выплывала из сладкого омута снов, негромко напевала что-то из репертуара Ильги, наводя порядок в квартире.

— Прости, я тебя разбудила? — спросила она, поймав устремленный на нее, еще мутный со сна, взгляд, на что Ева только отмахнулась и задала более насущный вопрос:

— А ты почему дома?

Что-то в лицо девушки неуловимо изменилось. Полуулыбка по-прежнему лежала на губах, но словно сползтившаяся скатерть: криво и как-то неестественно. Редкая степень неудовольствия для всегда жизнерадостной Илзе.

— Выставку отменили. Вчера вечером.

— Перенесли?

— Нет. Вообще отменили. Какой-то бизнесмен срочно затребовал наше помещение под какое-то мероприятие, приплатил, и мы теперь вообще ничего не можем: найти сейчас подходящее место просто невозможно.

— Понятно. Как обычно, война денег и искусства, — прокомментировала Ева и одним плавным движением поднялась с постели.

— Так что сегодня я вся твоя! — тут же просветлела лицом Илзе, окидывая Еву красноречивым взглядом, который та попросту проигнорировала и отправилась в душ.

После завтрака Ева взяла с полки первую попавшуюся книгу и заявила, чтобы сегодня ее не беспокоил никто, даже сам черт. Илзе только вздохнула и решила посвятить день вышивке узора на своем наряде, который усердно готовила к Лиго.

Где-то в середине дня раздался телефонный звонок. На домашний нынче звонили уже редко, и Илзе в легком недоумении подняла трубку.

Когда в комнату постучались, Ева недовольно напряглась и раздраженно выпалила:

— Я же просила оставить меня на сегодня в покое!

— Но…

— Илзе, отстань! Кто бы там ни звонил — меня сегодня нет, не существует в природе как данного набора молекул!

Девушка обиженно засопела, но повиновалась, прикрыв плотно дверь.

— Только не говори потом, что я не предупреждала.

* * *

Внезапная вспышка раздражения погасла моментально, оставив после себя легкую горечь. Было стыдно за свои слова, но идти и просить прощения слишком тяжело, и Ева, старательно игнорируя растущее чувство вины, вновь погрузилась в чтение. Ближе к вечеру она выбралась из своего заточения и, проходя мимо кухни, увидела краем глаза, как Илзе, презиравшая прессу, прилежно штудирует какую-то газету. Заинтересовавшись, она подошла ближе:

— Что ты делаешь?

Ответом ее не удостаивали еще минуту, пока не кончилась колонка газеты.

— Ищу квартиру.

Ева слегка опешила и присела рядом:

— Илзе, ну ты чего? Неужели ты настолько на меня обиделась?

Девушка подняла на нее непонимающий взгляд, а потом рассмеялась:

— Ну ты скажешь тоже! Дело не в обиде. Просто нас отсюда скоро выселят.

— С чего ты взяла?

— Звонила некая Лига Озолиня. Полагаю, это и есть хозяйка квартиры? Заявила, что нашла покупателя на квартиру, и в течение недели ее нужно освободить…

Возмутившись, Ева сама дозвонилась до хозяйки, но ошибки не было: срок аренды уже истекал, и продлять его госпожа Озолиня не собиралась.

— Вот еще на мою голову, — высказалась обескураженная Ева, едва не швырнув трубку в стену, и отправилась шерстить интернет в поисках подходящих вариантов.

Разумеется, за один день квартира не ищется, так что остаток вечера, оставив поиски, Ева и Илзе посвятили друг другу. Валяясь, причудливо сплетенные, на взрытой постели, они негромко разговаривали, делились мыслями и мечтами, строили планы на будущее и воображали себе идеальный дом.

— А я хотела бы жить в одном из старых домов, чтоб высоченные потолки и окна арками!

— Да-да, а еще балы, принцы, принцессы…

— Да ну их, этих принцев! У меня есть лучшая в мире принцесса-полька, зачем мне все прочие?

— Что-то не припомню от тебя обращения «Ваше Высочество», пани.

— И не услышишь. А то еще чего доброго — зазнаешься!

— Нахалка.

Щелкнув нахалку по носу, Ева зевнула и расслабленно распласталась по всему пространству кровати.

— А что мы будем делать, если не найдем жилье к концу недели?

— Найдем, не переживай.

Однако внушать надежду, которой сам не чувствуешь, показалось Еве нечестным и она добавила:

— В крайнем случае, поживем в гостинице какое-то время. Делов-то.

Илзе несколько секунд пораздумала, утвердительно промычала что-то в ответ, повернулась на бок и отключилась.

К Еве сон не шел еще долго.

* * *

— О! А вот и прекрасная обольстительница всего рода человеческого! Отчего, моя красавица, невеселы, отчего вы голову повесили?

Новоиспеченный шеф пребывал с утра пораньше в прекрасном расположении духа, что привело к резкому падению акций радости в душе Евы, все утро пытавшейся придумать, как отделаться от назойливого начальства хотя бы на пару дней, чтобы была возможность поискать жилье.

В конце концов Андрис предоставил ей столь желанный отгул, правда, в обмен на обещание поужинать с ним в пятницу. Якобы для урегулирования рабочих вопросов.

Вернувшись домой, женщина обнаружила торчащую в интернете Илзе и деланно нахмурилась:

— Ты почему не на занятиях?

— Потому что у нас проблема поважнее нескольких пар в университете, — легкомысленно пожала плечами та, не отлипая от экрана. Рядом с клавиатурой уже гнездилась кучка исписанных бумажек, а также недопитая кружка кофе и несколько фантиков.

— Не пугай меня, Илзе. Когда это у тебя появились вещи важнее, чем твои любимые лекции по истории фольклористики?

— С тех пор, как у меня появилась ты, — прозвучал ответ, и Ева не смогла понять, было ли в этом ответе что-то шутливое, или такое незамысловатое, но острое, как скальпель, признание вырвалось само по себе.

* * *

Наступила пятница, а квартира так и не нашлась. И в то время, когда надо было понемногу паковать вещи, Еве приходилось приводить себя в порядок и готовиться к ужину с начальством.

Издерганная женщина уже три минуты торчала перед зеркалом, пытаясь вдеть в ухо сережку, но лишь напрасно исколола себе всю мочку. Илзе, не выдержав, подошла, выхватила многострадальное украшение и сама аккуратно вдела его в ухо.

— Спасибо.

— Тебя когда ждать? — вместо ответа поинтересовалась Илзе, глядя в зеркало и пытаясь заправить торчащую из хвостика прядку.

— Ммм, не знаю. Лучше не жди.

— То есть?

— Ложись спать, говорю, и не жди меня, — бросила раздраженно Ева, даже не понимая, как звучат ее слова.

Илзе помолчала с минуту, затем выдала короткое «Хорошо» и скрылась в спальне.

Входная дверь хлопнула, и звук от нее растворился в тишине.

* * *

Погода лишь добавила этому дню мерзостности, а перспектива провести вечер с Андрисом внушала самое настоящее отчаяние.

Ненавистный начальник, как и всегда, был слащаво-приветлив и до зубовного скрежета мил. Респектабельное заведение, свечи, шампанское… Ева была абсолютно уверена, что в ближайшем отеле для них уже приготовлен номер, и от этого пропадал всяческий аппетит, и в другое время она бы просто плюнула на все, но теперь стоял вопрос жилья, и с требованиями руководства приходилось считаться.

Андрис бесперебойно болтал о каких-то глупостях, делая вид, что его внимательно слушают, а Ева откровенно глазела по сторонам, бросив безуспешные попытки перевести разговор в более официальное русло: Андрис уже не притворялся, будто пригласил женщину на деловой ужин. К тому моменту, как принесли заказ, он уже пару раз как бы невзначай накрыл ее руку своей и даже сделал попытку погладить коленку, отчего женщину едва не передернуло. Стрелка на шкале терпения стремительно приближалась к нулю.

И даже ушла в минус.

— Андрис, я слушала вас весь вечер и теперь рассчитываю, что вы все же позволите разбавить ваш монолог парой собственных реплик, — встряла Ева на середине какого-то очередного анекдота.

— Конечно-конечно, дорогая моя Ева, я весь внимание! — растянул губы мужчина, чуть подавшись вперед.

И Ева, плюнув на все и сказав себе, что без работы не останется, заговорила.

Новость о том, что мужчины в сексуальном плане ее не интересуют совершенно, Андрис воспринял с недоверчивой улыбкой. Слова о том, что его поправки к проекту, который она составила, годятся разве что для школьника, участвующего в городском конкурсе, вообще не произвели впечатления. А вот когда Ева от души высказала все то, что думала об Андрисе лично, как о представителе рати дешевых шлюх, произвели эффект разорвавшейся бомбы. Шипя и практически выплевывая из себя слова, Андрис пообещал, что ее выходные будут долгими — пока она, Ева, не найдет себе новое место работы, что с ее характеристикой будет непросто сделать.

Выслушав ответную тираду, Ева невозмутимо пожала плечами, поднялась, оделась и вышла в ночь.

Она бродила и кружила по знакомым с детства рижским улочкам, ловила в ладони дождевые капли, временами беспричинно смеялась и совершенно ни о чем не думала. Только одна мысль промелькнула в ее голове: в понедельник нужно зайти в офис за документами.

* * *

Илзе, расстроенная внезапным разладом с Евой, тоже не усидела в пустом, молчащем доме. Наспех одевшись, она отправилась в музыкальный магазин, убеждая себя, что ей просто смертельно срочно понадобился новый диск.

Нельзя сказать, будто бы она всерьез поверила в возможность измены со стороны Евы. Ранили не сами слова. Просто тон, которым они были сказаны… У Илзе создалось впечатление, будто бы от нее попросту отмахнулись, как от назойливой мухи. Как от надоедливого ребенка.

И девушка впервые задалась вопросом: а что в действительности она знает о Еве? Что вообще они знают друг о друге? Что есть между ними и — есть ли вообще?

То, что еще вчера казалось абсолютно естественным: общая квартира, постель на двоих, совместный кофе по утрам, походы в кино и короткие поцелуи при встрече, — как называется все это? И есть ли у этого название? Значит ли это что-то?

Значит ли это что-то для Евы?..

* * *

Старая Рига ежилась и чихала под мелким дождиком. Мокро блестела и медленно тянула на себя черный бархат ночи. Но уснуть не удавалось: что-то в сердце города скреблось и не позволяло отдохнуть законные восемь часов. Вслушавшись в себя, она обнаружила двоих нахохлившихся воробышков, которым, как и ей, в эту пакостную погоду совершенно не спалось: слишком холодно и одиноко.

Рига, как любая мать, заботящаяся о своих детях, не могла оставить это просто так.

* * *

— Простите, но этого альбома у нас в наличии нет. Он точно есть в другом нашем магазине, вот по этому адресу. Если хотите, я могу позвонить и попросить, чтобы для вас отложили диск, — приветливая продавщица протянула визитку фирмы с адресами магазинов.

Илзе пожала плечами, взяла карточку и, ни слова не говоря, отправилась по указанному адресу. Тем лучше: есть причина еще какое-то время не возвращаться домой. Неторопливый стук каблучков прокладывал дорожку по городским узеньким улочкам, эхом отдаваясь от стен.

* * *

Ева бесцельно бродила около часа. Опомнившись, она обнаружила, что уже почти дошла до дома, оставалась какая-то пара кварталов. Внезапный порыв ветра заставил ее повернуться боком, пряча шею в воротник плаща. На глаза попался лист бумаги, треплемый ветром. Это была афиша какого-то концерта латышских народных песен, рядом с которым висел аккуратно приклеенный плакат — реклама нового альбома Ильги.

«Ближайший музыкальный магазин за углом», — возникла мысль, и, не понимая даже толком, для чего она туда идет, Ева направилась в магазин. До его закрытия оставалось всего ничего.

Молодой продавец, явно с нетерпением ждавший закрытия, подсказал нужный отсек, и Ева побрела между пестрыми полками, выискивая глазами нужный диск. Наконец, найдя, потянулась, и ее ледяные пальцы легли поверх чьих-то других, горячих и мягких.

Илзе, улыбнувшись, посмотрела на женщину, с которой они одновременно потянулись взять один и тот же диск, и застыла…

— Магазин закрывается, будьте добры, пройдите на кассу, — раздался приятный мужской голос, и обе девушки, моргнув, вышли из ступора. Ева крепче сжала пластиковую коробочку и уверенным шагом направилась к кассе. Илзе молча последовала за ней.

Улица, расчищенная дождем от грязи и людей, зазывно подмигивала теплым светом окон, словно напоминая двум случайным путницам, что где-то их ждет уют, тепло и горячий чай.

На середине пути от магазина до дома Ева резко остановилась, поймала Илзе за руку, развернула к себе и поцеловала. Маленькое безумие под весенним дождем — падение сердца вниз и внезапный взлет под самые небеса.

— Это тебе, — покрытая каплями, коробочка с диском влажно поблескивает.

— Спасибо.

— Прости за сегодня. Я просто была на нервах.

— Как ужин?

— Хуже некуда. Как думаешь, на сколько хватит моих отпускных за три года работы?

— Ты собралась в отпуск?

— Не совсем. — Пауза. — Что будем делать?

— Ты говорила про гостиницу…

— Ах, да.

— Я поищу завтра недорогую.

— Да… Спасибо.

— Не волнуйся, все наладится.

Ева провела пальцем по ямочке на мокрой щеке и улыбнулась:

— Знаешь… Наверное, за это я тебя и люблю.

* * *

Утро субботы для Евы началось с телефонного звонка. Трубка голосом директора приказала срочно явиться в офис и нервно запищала противными частыми гудками. Уже представляя себе разговор с шефом, женщина нехотя засобиралась. Все же свою работу она любила.

Обычно полусонный по субботам, офис гудел и волновался. Люди с серьезными лицами сновали туда-сюда, а сбившиеся стайками секретарши активно перешептывались, время от времени делая большие глаза.

Ни на кого не глядя, Ева прошла прямо к кабинету директора, постучалась и, не дожидаясь ответа, вошла. Терять ей все равно было уже нечего.

Однако директор Янис Балодис встретил ее улыбкой и чуть ли не распахнутыми объятиями:

— Ева! Ну слава богу! У меня для тебя две новости. По традиции: хорошая и плохая.

— Что же такого хорошего можете вы мне сообщить? — воззрилась подчиненная на начальника, совершенно не ожидая уже хороших вестей.

— Твоя зарплата несколько увеличится. Надеюсь, ты не откажешься, если я предложу тебе вести этот проект, — это не был вопрос, но директор ждал реакции.

А Ева ждала чего угодно — только не повышения. Еще толком не соображая, она кивнула.

— Чудесно! А теперь плохая… Мне буквально вчера вечером позвонили из прокуратуры. Оказывается, наш чудесный и обаятельный всезнайка Андрис Лиепиньш — всего лишь мошенник и аферист. Очень неприятная вышла история, честно сказать. И ты знаешь, никто ведь даже подумать не мог! Такой ведь приятный мужчина!

— Да-да, конечно. Очень обходительный и культурный, — прокомментировала Ева, стараясь не выдать истинных чувств.

Уже в дверях шеф поймал ее вопросом:

— Кстати, Ева, я слышал тут краем уха, что у вас проблемы с жильем?..

* * *

Вошедшей в квартиру счастливой до безобразия Еве прямо в прихожей бросилась на шею не менее счастливая Илзе:

— Ты не поверишь! Дайнис нашел нам помещение для выставки! Чудесный зал! Просторный, даже с оборудованием! Хоть одна хорошая новость за последнее время!

Ева улыбнулась, крепко обняла девушку и возразила:

— А вот и нет. У меня их еще по крайней мере две. Меня повысили. И мы переезжаем! Кстати, как ты там говорила? Высокие потолки и окна-арки? А еще — ванна с джакузи и огромная кровать. Теперь ты перестанешь избивать меня своими тощими голяшками по ночам…

* * *

Илзе валялась на диване, болтала ногами в воздухе, почитывала книжку, время от времени заглядывая в список экзаменационных вопросов, и щипала ветку винограда.

— Ева, как думаешь, что означает пословица «Богатому любой ветер несет золото».

— Ну, деньги, наверное. Если они у тебя есть, то ты можешь их приумножить. Так, наверное.

Женщина откинулась на спинку кресла, одну ногу обнимая рукой, а вторую вытянув вперед. В свободной руке дымила сигарета, грозя осыпаться пеплом на пушистый ковер.

— А может, о том, что есть люди, которые умеют пользоваться теми возможностями, которые им даются? И чем больше возможностей он использует, тем больше ему дается…

— Не знаю. Ты у нас филолог, вот и думай над значением.

— Я и думаю. Только одной думать скучно. Подумай со мной вместе.

— Ну хорошо, давай подумаем. Вот как нам досталась эта квартира? Шеф мне сказал: один мой друг женится и переезжает в новую квартиру, а свою старую хочет сдавать, и брать много за нее не будет. Я радостно говорю «Согласна!» — и вот мы здесь. Это, по-твоему, возможность? Это ж просто подарок судьбы!

— Ну… Другой человек мог бы расценить это предложение по-другому. Ему стало бы неловко жить в квартире, которую сдает друг начальника, он бы прочитал в этом какой-нибудь таинственный подтекст или еще что — и отказался бы! От такой возможности! А ты — воспользовалась. Вот тебе и ветер, который приносит золото.

— Допустим. А ты? Каким золотым ветром воспользовалась в жизни ты?

— Ну, у меня был однажды выбор: стоять с подносом посреди кафе, дожидаясь, пока не освободится какой-нибудь столик или подсесть на пустое место, к тебе… А потом ты дала мне другую возможность: отправиться к тебе домой. Другие ведь на моем месте вполне могли отказаться. Или еще…

— Ладно-ладно, я поняла тебя. Ну что ж, поздравляю нас. Значит мы — богаты.

— Пожалуй. Кстати, на нас надвигается еще одна сказочная возможность…

— В каком смысле?

— Ну… Ты ведь пойдешь со мной на Лиго искать цветущий папоротник?

— Вот уж правда, — хмыкнула Ева, вгрызаясь в яблоко. — Сказочная…


End file.
